sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Richard Cansino
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice actor | years_active = 1979–present | alias = Damon Phillips, Edward Villa, Edward Zilla, Frank Dallas, Jack Lehman, Jason Bigley, Phil Meyers, Ralph Gibson, Richard Hayworth, Steve Davis, Todd Hodges, Tony Williams, Vincent Hatcher | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = * Yasmin Aga Khan (cousin) }} | salary = | networth = | credits = Naruto as Izumo Kamizuki/Misumi Tsurugi Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy as Kegler Rurouni Kenshin as Kenshin Himura Trigun as Legato Bluesummers The Bouncer as Dauragon C. Mikado | website = | agent = }} Richard Cansino (born August 10, 1953) is an American voice actor. He is also known as Richard Hayworth because he is the nephew of Rita Hayworth. Richard is arguably best known for his portrayal of Kenshin Himura from the anime adaptation of Rurouni Kenshin. Additionally, Richard is also known for his performances as Izumo Kamizuki from the popular ''Naruto'' series and Legato Bluesummers from Trigun. CrystalAcids.com|website=www.crystalacids.com|access-date=2017-01-09}} Filmography Television * Hannah Montana - Pierre (Ep. Wish You Wish You Were a Star) * Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide - Mr. Phorchin (Ep. Hallways & Friends Moving) * Scrubs - Dr. Rose (Ep. My Nightingale) * Star Trek: The Next Generation - Deja Q - Dr. Garin * Phantom Investigators - Felix Navarro (voice) Anime roles * Argento Soma - Mr. X * Bastard!! - Kall-Su * Blade Augus * Bleach - Daiji Hirasago (The Bull of Kusajishi), Additional Voices * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo - King Nosehair, Additional voices * Crayon Shin-chan (Phuuz dub) - Bo * Cyborg 009 - Jean-Paul, Apollo * Digimon: Digital Monsters - Pixiemon (Adventure), Guardromon (Tamers), Arbormon (Frontier) * Fighting Spirit - Payao, Kenta Kobashi,Referee, * Fist of the North Star - Joker * Flint the Time Detective - Dr. Bernard Goodman, Thud of the Cardians, Raldo * Gatchaman (1994) - Joe * Ghost in the Shell - Mizuho Daita * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Additional Voices * Initial D - Kyoichi Sudo (Tokyopop dub) * Haré+Guu - Gupta * Heat Guy J - Boma * Kekkaishi - Hekian, Sanan * Kikaider - Gill's Assistant * Kyo Kara Maoh! - Geigen Huber * Lily C.A.T. - Walt * Lupin the Third - Additional Voices * Mirage of Blaze - Takaya Ohgi * Mobile Suit Gundam (movie trilogy) - Hayato Kobayashi * Monster - Detective Janáček, Dr. Norden * Naruto - Izumo Kamizuki, Misumi Tsurugi, Additional voices * Naruto Shippuden - Izumo Kamizuki, Sadai (Ep. 196) * Nightwalker: The Midnight Detective - Tatsuhiko Shido * Noein - Kuina * Overman King Gainer - Zakki Bronco * Paranoia Agent - Oda (Ep. 10) * Pilot Candidate - Azuma Hijikata * Rurouni Kenshin - Kenshin Himura * Saint Tail - Detective Asuka * Saiyuki Gunlock - Zakuro * Scryed - Emergy Maxfell * Space Pirate Captain Herlock: The Endless Odyssey - Tadashi Daiba * Stellvia - Pierre Takida * Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie - Vega * Street Fighter II V - Vega (Animaze Dub) * Street Fighter Alpha Generations - Ryu * Tenchi Muyo! - Seiryo Tennan (OVA 2, Toonami Version) * Tenchi in Tokyo - Tsugaru * Tenchi Muyo in Love 2 - Yosho * Tenjho Tenge - Kagesada Sugano * The Prince of Tennis - Takashi Kawamura * The Twelve Kingdoms - Aozaru * Trigun - Legato Bluesummers * Tweeny Witches - Sigma * Vampire Princess Miyu - Koichi (ep.3) * Witch Hunter Robin - Yutaka Kobari * WXIII: Patlabor the Movie 3 - Asuma Shinohara * X - Daisuke Saiki * Zatch Bell! - Lance Live action voiceovers * Cromartie High - The Movie - Takashi Kamiyama * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - King Sphinx, Eye Guy, Weaveworm, Cardiatron, Jellyfish Warrior (uncredited) * The Neighbor No. 13 - God of Death * Power Rangers: Turbo - Clockster (uncredited) * Power Rangers: In Space - Behemoth (uncredited) * Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy - Kegler * Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue - Cobra Monster * Power Rangers: Time Force - Ironspike * Power Rangers: Wild Force - Jindrax (first 4 episodes) * Onmyoji - Fujiwara no Morosuke Movie roles * Bleach: Fade to Black - Shizuku * Hard Hunted (1993) - Coyote * Dawn of the Dead (2004) - ADR group * Digimon: Battle of Adventurers - Labramon * Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence - Wakabayashi * Ninja Scroll - Urimaru * Sakura Wars: The Movie - Patrick Hamilton Video games roles * Assassin's Creed - Majd Addin, Peasant * Bushido Blade 2 - Kaun (as Richard Hayworth) * Dynasty Warriors 4 - Pang Tong, Jiang Wei (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends - Pang Tong, Jiang Wei (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires - Pang Tong, Jiang Wei (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 5 - Pang Tong, Sima Yi (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends - Pang Tong, Sima Yi (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires - Pang Tong, Sima Yi (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 6 - Pang Tong (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 7 - Pang Tong (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 8 - Pang Tong (uncredited) * Fallout 4 - Ricky Dalton, Solomon, Lorenzo Cabot * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja - Jiraiya, Izumo Kamizuki * Radiata Stories - Cross Ward (uncredited) * Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles - Alfred Ashford * Samurai Warriors - Yoshimoto Imagawa (uncredited) * Shadow Hearts: Covenant - Lenny Curtis, Kurando Inugami, Blanca (as Todd Hodges) * Silent Bomber - Benoit Manderubrot (as Richard Hayworth) * Star Ocean: Till the End of Time - Demetrio, Azazer (uncredited) * Suikoden IV - Helmut (uncredited) * The Bouncer - Dauragon C. Mikado (as Richard Hayworth) * Warriors Orochi - Pang Tong, Sima Yi (uncredited) * Warriors Orochi 2 - Pang Tong, Sima Yi (uncredited) * Xenosaga Episode I - Wilhelm References External links * * Category:1953 births Category:Living people Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American people of Spanish descent Category:Male actors from Los Angeles